Kidnapped
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: It was supposed to be the best night of their lives. It was supposed to be Austin's huge break. Instead, it all turned into a nightmare thanks to one person:Brooke. My first fanfiction!Please give it a chance!
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note:Hey, this is my very first fanfiction and so I would just like to ask for some tips on other stories I could do!I hope you enjoy my first story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I walked into Sonic Boom only to see Ally helping some coustomers. Dez and Trish were fighting as usual. I habe some really exciting news, so when I run in Ally comes up to me.

"Austin, what did I tell you about running into the store?" Ally asked with her hands on her hips.

"I know but I have some really exciting news! Jimmy got me a gig on the Miami Music Awards!" I exclaimed pumping my fists in the air.

"Only the biggest stars get on that show! Austin this is amazing!" Trish exclaimed coming over.

"Congradulations dude! I can't belive it!" Dez yelled.

Dez and I did our "what up" handshake. I just can't belive this is happening!

"Wait, isn't that tonight?" Ally asked.

My eyes went wide.

"We only have 3 hours to get ready!" I yelled.

"Let's go get ready!" Trish said, running out of the store.

We ran after her to get ready for the show.

Brooke's P.O.V

I watch as Team Austin ran out of the store. Tonight will be the night I take back what is rightfully mine:Austin.

* * *

**I know its short but don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with action. Also, if you have any ideas for stories, please let me know! R&amp;R! Also, I do not own the Miami Music Awards.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys! It's me again. I decided, why not do another update since today I have no school?So, here is chapter 1!I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the places and characters.**

* * *

Austins P.O.V

It's finally time! Right now, I'm backstage in my dressing room with Dez, Ally and Trish. I have to say, Ally looks really pretty in her red dress. Wait! Austin she's just your friend, don't think like that.

"Hey Austin, im going to go see Jimmy and ask what the plan is for later," Trish said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, and I have to use the bathroom," Dez whined.

"Okay, we'll see you guys after the show," I replied.

After that, Trish and Dez left.

Ally's P.O.V

When Trish and Dez left, I started to get butterflies. I don't know why, Austin and I are just friends. But, something doesn't feel right. I don't know what, but maybe I'm just paranoid about Austins performance.

"Ally?" Austin asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He came over and sat next to me on the couch. His arm rubbed against mine, and I started to blush. He noticed and blushed to, but he moved over a bit.

"What if I don't perform well?What if no one likes me?Trish said only the biggest stars get on this show!What if I mess up?What if-" he kept rambling, but I put my finger on his mouth to make him shut up.

"Look, you'll do great. If you were able to get on this show, then you can do anythin. I belive in you," I said, bringing my hand from his mouth.

"Thanks Ally, you're the best," Austin said, giving me a hug.

I hugged him back, not wanting him to let body felt so warm against mine, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

We turned around to see Trish standing their with a smirk on her face. Austin and I jumped apart and we were both blushing really hard.

"Trish, can I talk with you outside please?" I asked axciously.

I got up and walked out of the room while dragging Trish with me.

Austins P.O.V

When Ally left I thought I did something wrong. Maybe she didn't like the hug?I don't know. I sighed and layed down on the couch, staring up at the , I heard some one come in the dressing was probably Dez since Ally and Trish left. I just wanted some time alone. I had to go and perform in 10 minutes anyway. But then, I was pulled of the couch and my hands were forced behind my back. A black glove covered my mouth. I started screaming but they only came out as muffled noises.

"Easy there popstar, we will only hurt you if we have to," one of the men chuckled.

My eyes widened. I started struggling against the man's grip. They were trying to kidnap me.

"Get the rope and duct tape!" Another man commanded.

I felt rope being tied to my wrists. I can belive this is happening to me. The man removed his hand from my mouth and I knew this would be my only chance.

"HELP!SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" I yelled.

"Shit, gag him,"one of the man commanded.

They forced a piece of tape on my mouth and one of the men threw me over his shoulder. I hope someone heard me, or I'm in huge trouble.

Allys P.O.V

I was talking to Trish about the hug and then I heard someone scream for help.

"That sounded like Austin!" Trish gasped.

"Come on!" I yelled, running towards the dressing room.

When we got there, we saw Dez hiding in a corner. We went towards him and bent down next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Dez turned around in panick but when he saw it was as he sighed in relief.

"I don't know but something's going on in Austins dressing room," Dez whispered.

Ally of a sudden, the door flew open and we saw 4 men in black come out and one of them was holding Austin.

"Hey!Let him go!" I yelled standing up.

When Austin saw us his eyes widened.

"MMMMMMM!" he mumbled.

Then, the men started to run.

"AUSTIN!" the three of us screamed.

We ran after the men until they ran into a dark alley. When we followed them, their was a black van and they all piled in dragging Austin with them.

"NO!" I screamed.

Trish and Dez pulled me out of the way before the van ran me watched as the van disappeared into the night.

"We have to get Jimmy and call the cops," Trish said.

I just nodded. I looked over at Dez and he looked like he saw a ghost. Trish had tears in her eyes. Even if she did tease Austin, he was still her best friend. I just can't belive Austin was kidnapped.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Jimmy yelled in fear.

"We couldn't do anything, please don't drop Austin!" I cried.

"I would never drop Austin!I get you couldn't do anything," Jimmy replied.

We all sighed in relief.

"What are we going to do about the fans?" Dez asked.

"I'll break the news. I'm his manager. Plus, they deserve to know," Trish said.

"Good luck and be careful," I replied.

She gave me a weak smile and then she walked on stage.

Trish's P.O.V

When I walked on stage. Everyone went wild. I usually introduce Austin when he is about to perform. But, when everyone saw my sad expression, they all went quiet.

"Hello everyon, as you know I'm Austin Moon's manager. I'm sorry to say this, but he is missing," I chocked out.

I heard most of the fans gasp and some of them even started to cry.

"We're trying everything we can to find him. Please, if you see something call the cops. You can get your refunds at the ticket stand, thank you," I finished.

When I was walking backstage, I heard fans chanting something. I ran back out on stage.

"SAVE AUSTIN!SAVE AUSTIN!" they shouted.

Dez, Ally and Jimmy ran next to me and they all smiled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who care," Ally whispered into my ear. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ally, we'll find Austin and the idiot who took him," I said encouragely.

"I hope so, I hope he's okay," Ally replied

* * *

**BAM!Cliffthanger! Don't worry, we'll see what's happening with Austin in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I might update one more time today, or tomorrow. Just know ill try to update when I can since I have school and all that. R&amp;R! Don't forget, if you have any ideas do hesitate to tell me!See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:BAM! 3 updates in 1 day?! I'm on a roll! Anyway, I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the places and characters. Now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I cant belive I was just kidnapped. I'm just glad my friends didn't get hurt. I'm alone in the back of the van and I have to admit, I'm freaking out. What do these guys even want from me? Then, the van made a sharp turn and my head hit the window, hard.

"Mmmhh," I groaned.

Then, the van stopped. I heard the men come out of the van. Next thing you know, the back door opens and one of the men throws me over his shoulder. I start to look around. We're still in Miami, so that's good. The men start walking and I start to panic. Where are they taking me? After a while, we reach a green house. I feel like I've been here before. Then, we walk inside. The man holding me throws me onto a chair.

"Get comfortable because this is your new home," the man whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Then, they left, just like that!

"Hi Austin," a familiar voice says. I turn my head around and my eyes widened. I remember this place now, because this is Brooke's house.

Ally's P.O.V

I paced around the practice room, chewing my hair. I haven't done that in a while, but considering what happened to Austin, I couldn't help myself.

"Okay, so the police said that they couldn't figure out the identitites of the kidnapper?" Trish asked.

I just nodded my head rapidly.

" What if the police can't find him? I can't live without Austin!He's my best friend!" Dez whispered.

I stopped in my tracks. I never thought of that. What if the police couldn't find Austin? What if he's dead? What if he's being tourtured and calling her name?

"Ally?Ally?ALLY!" Trish screamed, shaking my shoulders.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said Dez left to clear his head, and I'm going home, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you if there are any updates on Austin," I replied.

Trish nodded and left. I locked up Sonic Boom and went up to the practice room. I layer on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe if I stayed in the dressing room with him, he would still be here.

"Where are you Austin?" I asked the sky. Then and curled into a ball and cried.

Austin's P.O.V

Brooke came over to me and put her hand on my cheek. "Miss me?" she asked. I quickly nodded my head no. She pouted and then ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"OW!" I yelled.

She just smiled at me and pulled up a chair so she was right in front of me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"All I want is to keep you in my hands," she replied.

I shuddered after she said that. I know she's creepy, but now I know she's a complete wakado.

"Someone's going to find me, and you're going to be arrested," I growled at her.

At first she started to laugh. Then, she stopped and glared at me dead in my eyes. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened and I started to pull at the rope. She came over to me and placed the knife against my neck.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you, but if you even try to escape, my assistant will deal with you, got it?" she asked darkly.

I just nodded.

"Good boy," she replied, stroking my hair. Then, she took out a piece of duct tape and shoved it against my mouth.

"Now Austin, how do you fell about making a little video?" Brooke asked me, smiling evily.

Ally's P.O.V

Right now I'm at Trish's house with Dez and we're trying to stay calm by watching a movie, but we all knew it wasn't helping. Then, my phone beeped. It was a text from a blocked number.

_Look at your_ _email_

I froze in my spot.

"Ally, are you okay?" Dez asked.

I just handed him my phone. He had a worried look in his eyes. Then he handed my phone to Trish, and her eyes widened.

"Dez, get my laptop," Trish commanded.

"But why do I-" Dez started to protes, but Trish gave him a glare, and he ran upstairs. He came back down and gave it to me. When I opened my email, there was a video from unknown. Trish and Dez sat closer to me so they could see the screen. When I hit play, we all gasped. We saw Austin tied to a chair and he looked scared. He was gagged and he was looking down.

"Austin?" I whispered.

Then, he looked up to face me. His eyes widened.

"Wait, you can hear us?" Dez asked.

Austin nodded. I started to cry.

"Austin are you okay? Are you hurt? Who took you?" I asked in panic.

Then, someone stood next to him, and ripped the duct tape of his mouth. I let out a small scream when he yelled in pain.

"It was me," someone said. The person next to Austin was now facing the camera, Trish glared at the person. I couldn't belive my eyes.

"Trent?" I asked.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUN! Huge twist right? What does Trent have to do with this. You'll find out soon. Expect to see a new chapter tomorrow! R&amp;R! See ya!㈳6**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: IM BAAACK!㈳6 Unfotunately, I had school so I couldn't update earlier. But, now I'm back and ready to write! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Trent?" I asked again nervously.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"As if I'd ever miss you, jerk!" Trish yelled.

Trent smirked and slapped Austin across the face.

"You better watch your mouth, or your little Austin gets hurt," Trent growled.

Trish went silent but kept glaring at Trent. Then, he slapped Austin again.

" That was just for fun," he chuckled.

Austin began to pull at the ropes. Trent saw this and tightened the rope on his wrists. Austin groaned in pain and I started to tear up.

"Please don't hurt him!" I begged.

"What do you want?" Dez demanded.

"All I want is to see you guys suffer after what you did to me. You emnbarrased me on live TV and you ruined my music career," he growled.

I let the tears fall down my face. I can't belive Trent is doing this just because he was funking embarrassed. That doesn't give him any right to take Austin away! Then, I saw Trent whisper something into Austin's ear. His eyes widened and Trent stood next to him.

"You guys have 3 days to find me or..." Austin choked out.

I looked at him in fear. He noticed and stared right at me. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and anger. The, he put his head down. Trent got impatient and yanked Austin by the hair so he was facing us. He wimpered in pain. Trent took something out of his pocket. I couldn't see it at first, but then I saw it was a knife. I saw Dez hugging his pillow tighter and Trish clenched her fists. Then, Trent pressed the knife against Austin's throat. Austin whimpered in pain and I let out a small scream.

"Tell them or else," Trent threatened.

Austin faced us with a scared look on his face. His eyed were now filled with fear.

"...or I die," Austin whispered. Then, the screen went black.

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe I had to lie to my friends. In 3 days, Brooke is going to stage my death and she's bringing me somewhere else. To make things worse, Trent threatened to hurt my friends if I told them anything about Brooke. It would of been to obvious if they knew she was responsible for my kidnapping. I just hope my friends find me before its to late.

"Nice work blondie," Trent said, releasing my hair.

I started to cough and breath heavily.

"Hey! I said you could hurt him a little! He's still my boyfriend!" Brooke screamed.

"Im not youre boyfriend!" I yelled.

She looked at Trent, and then he grabbed my throa.

"Say your my boyfriend," she commanded.

Trent's grin tightend, and I began gasping for air. Everything around me started to get blurry.

"...I'm...your...boyfriend..." I gasped.

Then, everything went black.

Ally's P.O.V

"We have to call the police," Trish said, taking out her phone.

"I'll see if I could put the video on a flash drive," I said.

"Wait, do Austin's parents know about this?" Dez asked.

We all froze. Austin's parents were in Hawaii for their honeymoon, and wouldn't be back until next week.

"We can't tell them about this now! We'll tell them when they get back," Trish replied.

"We have to tell them! They deserve to know!" I argued.

"Ally's right Trish," Dez replied.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Trish said.

"I'll call them," Dez said walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked up at the ceilin. I really hope we find Austin before its to late.

Dez's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and dialed Mimi's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

" Hi Mimi, it's Dez, I have some bad news," I said.

"What is it?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Austin was kidnapped," I whispered.

The phone went silent.

"We're coming back to Miami. Meet us at the police station," she said in a tiny voice.

Then, she hung up.

"Dez, let's go!" Trish yelled.

I ran up to them and we walked to the police station.

* * *

**BAM!What will happen when Mike and Mimi come to Miami?what will Brooke and Trent do to Austin?WI'll the gang save Austin? And most importantly, will there be Auslly? All of these questions will be answered. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I might even update again today! I'm aiming to post 3 more chapters over the weekend.R&amp;R! See ya soon!㈳6**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:Hey guys! It's me again! So I thought to myself, you guys are probably waiting for the next chapter. Now, before I start the story, I have some other story ideas, so in one of the chapters of this story, I am going to write the summaries of my story ideas, and which ever one gets the most votes, will be my next story, so expect that. Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We have been waiting at the police station for 2 hours. Detective Parker told us we have to wait for Austin's parents before we could tell him the news. Finally, we heard the door open. Mike and Mimi walked in, and they looked terrible. Mimi's makeup is smuged and her face is filled with tears. Mike looks really tired and his eyes are filled with worry. I went ove to and gave her a hug. She started to cry.

"My poor baby," she sobbed.

"Dont worry, we'll find him," I ensured her.

She let go of me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Im so glad Austin has friends like you guys," she said.

"Ah, Mimi and Mike," Detective Parker said walking in the room.

He shook both of their hands and turned to us.

"Now, about the video?" he asked.

"Yes, well Trent is the one who kidnapped Austin, and he said we have 3 days to find him, or he...dies," Trish explained, and she said the last part quietly.

"Did he do anything to Austin?" Detective Parker asked.

"He slapped him twice and put a knife against his throat," Dez whispered.

Mimi buried her head in Mike's chest and Detective Parker nodded.

"Well, I'll keep the Moon's here to tell them everything we know. We'll get started on finding Austin immediatel. You kids get home, and I'll call you if we find anything," he said.

We nodded and gave Austin's parents one last hug before we left. I might of told Mimi we'll find Austin, but I'm not so sure.

Austin's P.O.V

My eyelids felt heavy anod I couldn't move. When I opened my eyes I was on a bed. My wrists and feet were still tied up and I felt taped on my mouth. I sat up strait and looked around. I was in Brooke's bedroom. Great. Then the door opened and Brooke came in.

"Hi Austin, you looked uncomfortable on that chair, so I asked Trent to bring you up here," she said, coming over to me.

I started struggling against the rope, but it was no use. She sat on the bed and began to stroke my cheek. I tried to move away, but she put her hand in her pocket, so I knew she going to take out a knife, so I stopped. She smiled evily.

"Good boy, I guess I can let you talk as an award," she said.

Then, she ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"OW! Will you stop doing that!?" I yelled.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend," she pouted.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Well, if you really want to know," she sighed.

Then, she grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but I felt something cold on my back. This is the worst torcher ever. Then, she finally pulled away and I started to gag.

"What the hell?!" I yell.

She just laughs and gets off the bed.

"You're insane," I said plainly.

She smirked and took out a roll of duct tape. Shen ripped off a piece and came over to me. I started stuggling at the ropes again, but she took out a knife and place it against my neck.

"You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to make you my boyfriend, then, we'll get married and have kids! And every onice in a while, I'll let Trent give you a good pounding. This is going to be the rest of your life," she said, smiling the whole time.

"You're not going to get away with this," I whisper.

"Oh Austy," she said, shoving the duct tape against my mouth.

She came over to me and whispered in my ear,"I already am."

She planted another kiss on my mouth, but luckily the duct tape was on. Then, she started planting kisses up my neck and all over my face.

"Mmmmhh," I mumbled

I was trying to tell her to stop. She kept going, and I started to struggle. She grabbed my shoulders and she was sitting on my legs. I kept pulling at the ropes on my wrist. Finally, she stopped and got off of me.

"Now, that I have you, it's time to get Ally," she growled.

My eyes widened.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" I yell.

I was trying to say leave her alone. She gave me one last smile and left the room. I have to get out of here before she gets to Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

I was in my room writing I'm my songbook. My dad was out of town, so it was just me in the house. Trish and Dez left a couple of hours ago to leave me alone. All I can think about right now is Austin. Do I have feelings for him? I don't know anymore. Then, I heard someone come inside the house. I started to panic. I grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of my room. What? You don't have a baseball bat in your room in case a brug alert comes into your house? I tiptoed downstairs and I saw someone dressed in black sneaking around. I snuck up behind the, and whacked them upside the head. The person fell to the ground uncouncious. I took out my phone and texted Trish.

_Trish!Get over my house_ _NOW!_

**R u ok? What's going on?**

_Just get here quick!And bring Dez with you_

**kk on my way!see u in 5**

_HURRY!_

END OF CONVERSATION _  
_

I find some duct tape in a drawer and tied the person to a chair. A couple of minutes later, Trish and Dez came running in.

"We used the spare key to get in, now what's the emergency?" Trish demanded.

I pointed to the person in the chair.

"Wow, that baseball bat you had did come in handy," Dez replied.

"Now let's see who it is," I said.

I put my hand on the mask and pulled it off. We all gasped when we saw who it was.

"MINDY?!" we all exclaimed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to remind you that Mindy is the girl who has a crush on Dez. I was going to do a cliffthanger here, but I'll continue.**

* * *

She rolled her eyes and glared at us.

"Yup, it's me and I have a message from Trent," she growled.

"Well, what is it?!" Trish asked impatiently.

"He says that he's coming after you," Mindy said, motioning her head at me.

The room went deadly silent.

"I'll call the cops," Dez said taking out his phone.

Mindy gave him a wink and he shuddered and walked out the room. Trent is coming after me? What's next? Killing Austin? Tourchering us? I don't know. We heard police sirens from outside. The police flodded in and started questioning Mindy. We told the everything that happened.

"Ally, we'll have some police officers around to keep you safe," Detective Parker ensured me.

I just nodded and we watched the police drag Mindy away. Trish walked up to one of the officers.

"Did she budge?" Trish asked.

The officer shock his head. Then, I saw Trish's face light up. Uh oh. That means she has a plan, and that's never good.

* * *

"I cant belive you talked me into this," Dez mumbled.

We were at the police station, waiting for them to get Mindy. Trish's plan was to use Dez against her so we could get some information.

"Remember, this is for Austin," I whispered in Dez's ear.

I smiled at him encouragely and he nodded his head. Two officers came out with Mindy. She was wearing and orange jumpsuit and was handcuffed.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"We want information, now where is Austin?" I demanded.

"I'll never tell," she said, smirking at us.

"BULLSHIT!" Trish screamed.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I said.

Mindy just smirked. I guess she choose the hard way. I snapped my fingers and Dez came out infront of Mindy. He started to flex his muscle, but he doesn't have any. But, Mindy started blushing really har. Dez blew her a kiss and she let out a squeal.

"Now, will you tell me were Austin is?" Dez asked putting his hand on Mindy's cheeck.

"He's with Brooke and Trent," she mumbled.

Dez quickly pulled his hand away and came over to me.

"Thanks for the info," Trish said, smirking.

Mindy's eyes went wide after she realized what she just did. Don't worry Austin, we're coming.

* * *

**And there you have it. Will they save Austin Before time runs out? Don't worry, they won't find him that easily,so stay tuned for more!Remember to R&amp;R! Also, that story idea contest I'm doing might happen today, so keep your eyes peeled. See you in the next chapter!㈴1**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hey guys! You seemed to want the next chapter, so here it is! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and place. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"Please stop!" I begged.

Trent was punching me in the stomach and Brooke was watching me and smirking the whole time. Trent slapped me in the face and grabbed my throat. I started to gasp for air.

"Okay, that's enough!" Brooke demanded.

Trent rolled his eyes and let go of my throat. I was still in Brooke's room lying on her bed. Trent left the room and Brooke came over to me. She started to kiss my cheek and make her way down to my chest. I started to pull against the ropes and try to squirm away. She finally stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"You know, I started to plan our wedding!" she squealed.

"We are not getting married!You are just a maniac!I told you I'm not into you! Just let me go!" I yelled.

She pouted and then glared at me. She went to a drawer and pulled out a roll of duct tape. She ripped off a piece and sat down next to me.

" . ," she growled darkly.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

She shoved the piece of duct tape against my mouth.

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, whether you like it or not. If you even try to run away, I will always find you. There is no escape," she said, stroking my cheek. I started to shiver at the thought. I need to get out of here.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Right now Dez, Trish and I are in a police car driving towards Brooke's house. All we needed to do to get information from Mindy was for Dez to flex his arms. I just really want to see Austin again I want to see his smile, I want to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. I want to hug him, hold his hand. I just want him back.

"Ally, we're here," Dez said, breaking me from my thoughts.

We pulled up to a green house. I took a deep breath.

"Let's get our friend back," Trish said. We got out of the car and the police officers started to bang on the door.

"Open up! It's the police! Come out with your hands up or we'll come in there ourselves!One of the officers heard muffled noises and a crash. Detective Parker looked at us and then the officers.

"Break down the doors!" he yelled.

The police took a large pole and hit it against the door. The door collapsed and I let out a small scream. The police ran in and we followed them.

"HELP!HELP ME PLEASE!" a familiar voice yelled.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed.

I ran upstairs and the police started yelling at me. I just ignored them. I ran into the room I heard Austin from. I gasped at the sight. Trent had Austin pinned on the ground and Brooke had rope in her hands.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed.

Brooke and Trent whipped their heads around and their eyes widened when they saw me. Brooke glared at me and stood up.

"If you want Austin, you're going to have to get through me," Brooke said.

"Ally! Don't do it! Get out of here!"Austin yelled.

Trent slapped him across the face.

"Shot up and hold still!" Trent growled.

That was the last straw. My fists clenched and anger took over me. I charged at Brooke and tackled her to the ground. I caught her by surprise but she still fought back. She tried to punch me in the face but I blocked I and kicked her in the stomach. She groaned in pain and I punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Let my friend go!" someone yelled.

I turned around and I saw an angry Dez. He charged at Trent and knocked him over. I ran over to Austin and bent down next to him. He was up against the wall with his hands and feet tied up.

"You fought Brooke to save me?" Austin asked.

"I'd do anything for you," I said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," he said.

I smiled at him and then glanced at his wrists.

"Oh, I completely forgot your stll tied up!" I exclaimed, feeling a little guilty.

I untied him and he got up rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks, now, come here," he said, holding his arms out. I didn't hesitate and ran right into his arms.

Trish ran upstairs with the police. Austin and I broke apart. We looked down and saw Dez panting and was standing over an unconscious Trent. Trish and Dez ran over and pulled Austin into a hug.

"Guys...can't...breath..." Austin whispered.

"Im sorry, I just really missed you!" Dez exclaimed, letting go of him.

"We are never letting you out of our sight!" Trish exclaimed.

Then, Austin froze. I looked at Trish and she shrugged her shoulders. Then Mike and Mimi came into the room and ran toward Austin.

"MY BABY!" she cried.

"Im okay mom, I'm okay," Austin said.

I smiled at his family. I'm just glad Austin's back. But, I wonder why Austin freaked out after what Trish said. I'll ask him about that later. Right now, I'm just glad my best friend's home.

Brooke's P.O.V

I can't belive I let Ally beat me in a fight! Whatever, I'll have my revenge. I was right about one thing, and that is Austin is going to me mine again one way or another.

* * *

**TA-DA! Look's like Brooke has another plan. What will she do? Is Austin still in danger? Will Brooke get her revenge on Ally, and will Trent get his revenge on Dez? Don't worry, there will be a lot of Auslly in the next chapter. I'm also going to post my ideas in the chapter after this. So, get ready to vote! See you in the next chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6**


	7. Story Ideas

**Author's Note: Het guys! In this chapter, I will be writing 4 story ideas. Two of them are crossovers and the other two are normal. Which ever one gets the most votes wins. Maybe I'll even use the other 3 ideas if I get to it. Now, here are the summaries!**

* * *

Pair Of Kings

The Lost King

Summary:What if Boomer left instead of Brady? What if Lanny had something to do with it? And what if Ross Lynch was the lost king? His name would still be Boz. What happens when Zadoc returns? And most importantly, will there be Brakayla? Find out all of these questions in,"The Lost King".

Genre: Adventure,Family

* * *

So, I've had this idea for a while. Your probably thinking, why would Ross Lynch play Boz? I think that him and Mitchel Musso would be a great pair. But that's my opinion. Now, here's the next idea.

* * *

**Austin and Ally**

**The Other Side **

**Summary:Everyone thinks Ally Dawson is a sweet lovable girl. That's only one side of her. She is a cold-blooded ruthless assassin. She has two sides of her life. Her best friend, Austin Moon, might just find out the other side of her.**

**Genre:Adventure,Drama**

* * *

I've also had this idea for a very long time, so I hope you like it. Now, let's get to the crossovers

* * *

Wizards Of Waverly Place &amp; Austin and Ally

Wizards Meet Music

Summary: The Russo family is on vacation in Miami. They meet Team Austin and they all immediately become friends. What happens when a certain blonde sees Justin cast a spell? Will he keep their big secret? Will the rest of the gang find out?And what happens when a new villain imerges from the Wizard World? Find out in Wizards Meet Music.

Genre:Supernatural,Adventure

* * *

I know Wizards of Waverly Place ended a long time ago, but I still thought about this idea! Now, lets get to the next summary!

* * *

The Thundermans, Lab Rats, Henry Danger &amp; Mighty Med

Heros United

Catastrophe has returned to his normal form, and is out for revenge. He is going after all of the people who tormented him and treated him like trash. Those people are Captain Man,Hank Thunderman,Donald Davenport, and Horace Diaz. He's getting them back by taking away the people they care about. If they want to defeat him, they're going to have to team up to take him down.

Genre:Adventure,Friendship

* * *

So, i know no one has written a Henry Danger fanfiction, but I'm doing it anyway. If you don't know what Henry Danger is, it's a new show on Nick. It's actually pretty good. So, I suggest you go watch it.

* * *

**So there you have it!These are all of my ideas for some fanfiction a. Remember, which ever idea gets the most votes, I will write about it! I will try to upload the next chapter of Kidnapped today. Thank you guys so much for all the nice compliments. You guys are the best! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to vote!㈶0**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to post the next chapter today since I have it written. I would also like to update on what story ideas you voted on so far:**

**The Lost King:0**

**The Other Side:3**

**Wizards Meet Music:3**

**Heroes United:0**

**Honestly, I would like to write all of these stories, but I'll think about it. I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Its been 1 week since we saved Austin. Luckily he still is the same as he was before, but he's leaving something out. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out. Right now, Trish and Dez went to Mini's to pick up some food. Austin and I are sitting in the Practice Room waiting for them to come back. This was my chance. I cleared my throat and Austin looked up from his comic book.

"Ally?You need something?" he asked.

I patted the empty spot next to me on the piano bench. He came over and sat down next to me. I took a deep breath.

"Austin, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but I need to know. Why did you freeze when Trish said we're never letting you out of our sight? If your uncomfortable you don't have to answer, but I would like to know," I said.

Austin sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Its because it sounded like something Brooke said to me. She said even if I try to escape, she will always find me, I'm just scared Ally, what if she finds me again?" Austin said.

He looked up at me. His eyes were filled with tears. This isn't the Austin I know. Brooke broke him.

"Look, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You saw what I did to her the other day. Your my best friend. I'd do anything for you," I whispered.

I put my hand on his chee. I saw him flinch a little.

"Sorry, Brooke did that to me," Austin mumbled.

I nodded in understatement and pulled my hand back. Then, I gave him a hug.

"You're the best Als," Austin whispered in my ear.

Then, I lightly pecked him on his cheek. He let go of me, and was blushing really hard. I wasn't thinking when I did that! What came over me? Do I like Austin? I think I do if i kissed him. Then, I heard someone come into the store.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" I asked getting up.

"No, I'll be okay," he said.

"Austin, are you sure?" I asked more quietly.

I remember the last time I left him alone, the incident happene. He must of known what I was talking about and got up.

"Ally, don't think it was your fault. It just happened. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll come with you," he said.

i smiled and nodded my head. When we were leaving the room, he grabbed my hand. I started to blush really hard. We walked downstairs, but no one was there.

"That's wierd, I swear I heard someone come in," I said looking around.

"Maybe Dez is trying to pull a prank on us," Austin suggested.

I shook my head.

"Dez's pranks always involve animals," I snikered.

Then, we heard a crash. We turned around and saw 4 men in black pushing the instruments. I saw Austin start to tremble. I squeezed his hand for comfort.

" GET OUT!" I demanded.

One of the men chuckled and he took out a gun. My eyes widened and Austin steppe in front of me.

"What do you want?" Austin growled.

Then man with the gun pointed to Austin.

"Don't you remember me popstar?" he asked.

Austin froze on the spot. These must be the same men who took him before.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed.

Then, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Miss me?" a familiar voice asked.

"Why would I ever miss you, Brooke?" I snapped back.

I looked over at Austin who was being held down by one of the men. Brooke nodded her head towards one of the men and he threw two bodies on the ground. Austin and I gasped in horror. Trish and Dez were unconcious on the ground and both were bruised and bloody.

"NO!" I screamed.

Then, Brooke threw me on the ground next to them. She pulled out a gun and aimed it towards me.

" Relax, they're not dead, yet. Austin, if you don't dome with me, I'll shoot each of your precious friends," Brooke said loadding the gun.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Austin whispered.

"Good, now saw goodnight Ally," she growled.

I felt so much pain in my stomach and fell to the ground.

"NO!ALLY!" I heard Austin scream.

Then, I heard some pounding and a crash. Every thing around me started to get blurry. I felt Brooke kick me in the stomach. I groaned and I felt blood tricking down my chin.

"See you at your funeral, bitch," Brooke laughed evily.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Now, you guys probably want to kill me. Don't worry! Ally, Trish and Dez aren't going to die! But, Austin is in a lot more danger than before. I hope you guys liked it! Keep on voting on story ideas! See you in the next chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had school . I decided that you guys have until Friday this week to vote for story ideas, so keep that in mind. I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the character. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"NO!ALLY!" I screamed.

I watched as Ally fell to the floor holding her stomach. I was able to escape from The man holding me and ran over to Ally. Before I could reach her, one of the men grabbed me. I elbowed him in the jaw and he went tumbling into the trumpets, making them crash to the ground. Then, two men held me down and I tried to get out of their grip, but they were to strong. On of them put a cloth up to my mouth and everything started to get fuzzy. They my have put cloraphorme on it. I felt my wrists being tied behind my back and one of the men threw me over his shoulder. I had to stay awake, but my eyes were getting heavier. The last thing I saw was Brooke kicking Ally in the stomach.

3 Hours Later

Ally's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright light. Am I dead? I looked around and realized I'm in the hospital.

"Ally?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"DEZ!" I screamed in happiness.

He gave me a small smile. Then, I remembered what happend. Austin. Brooke. Gun. Oh my god.

"Dez? Where's Austin?" I asked nervously.

He hung his head. No, no, no. We just got him back and now he's gone? This can't be happening. Wait.

"Where's Trish?" I asked.

Dez looked at me with his eyes filled with guiltyness.

"I don't know. I heard a gun and I woke up. Luckily, Brooke didn't notice. I saw you and I started to freak out. When I turned to look at Trish, she wasn't their. The men didn't take her, but I don't know. I'm sorry Ally. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't even protect Austin! Sure, he can take care of himself, but I wasn't their for him!" Dez cried.

"It's okay Dez, we'll save Austin and find Trish," I said reinsurely.

Then, we heard a thump come from outside the door. I looked at Dez nervoulysly and he squeezed my hand for comfort. He slowly went to the door and opened it.

"Its just a box," Dez said.

He picked it up and gave it to me. I looked at him and he nodded his head. I slowly opened the box, and there was a piece of paper with some blood on it, and there was something else, but I left it there for now.

"Can you read it, I'm scared," I said.

Dez nodded his head and took the paper.

"Dear Ally and Dez, you're probably reading this right now. I'm hear to tell you to leave me alone. If you even tell the cops about this, you will pay. Austin is where he belongs, with me. We are leaving Miami in 2 days. If you want Austin, you're going to have to find him. Oh, and Trish seemed to have wander of. Don't worry, you'll find her soon. Oh, and Austin wanted to say something to you, so here it is. Ally, if you never find see me again, I want to tell you how I feel. I love you. I've had a crush since the day we met. Look in the box. There's something from me. Tell Trish and Dez they were the best friends I could ever ask for. I'm going to miss you guys," Dez finished.

My eyes were filled with tears. He loved me. And Brooke knows I can't find Austin in my condition. I looked in the box, and I cried my eyes out. It was a necklace that said,"Auslly." There was a note attached to it, and it said," There's no way I could make it without you." I held the necklace close to me and cried. Dez was sitting next to me and hugging me. We need to get Austin back, and find Trish. They are like family to me, and who can forget Dez? I'm going to find them even if it kills me.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Will Dez and Ally save Austin? Where the heck is Trish? And what does Brooke have in store for Austin? You'll find out soon enough. I want you guys to try and guess what happened to Trish! You never know, you could be right. Don't forget you have until Friday to vote for your favorite story idea! See you in the next chapter!㈴1**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: HI GUYS! IM BACK! Thank you all for such amazing reviews! It really means a lot to me. I would also like to update on the votes.**

**The Lost King: 0**

**The Other Side: 3**

**Wizards Meet Music: 5**

**Heros United: 0**

**Remember, you have until Friday! If you don't know how t vote for your favorite story idea, all you have to do is write a review and I'll see it! Just in case you didn't for the late update, I had a lot of homework. I can't take it! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"GET UP!" the man yelled.

I got up with all the strength I had, then, the man picked me up off the ground by grabbing my neck. I tried to pull his hand off, but he was really strong. Brooke decided to punish me by making one of the men who kidnapped me beat me up. It's been one day since she took me back, and it has felt like hell. I'm never going to see Ally again. I had to write down my feelings on the letter Brooke was sending to her. Trish and Dez, oh my god, they were like family. My life is never going to be the same again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the man dropped me and I groaned in pain. He tied me back up and carried me upstairs. Brooke moved me to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods so no one could find me. The man threw me onto a nearby couch and walked out. Brooke came over to me and stroked my hair.

"See what happens when you try to run away?" she smirked.

"Your a monster," I said plainly.

Brooke frowned at me and stopped stroking my hair. She got up and went upstair. When she came back she had a roll of duct tape in her hand and sat back down in her original spot, and glared at me.

"Look, we are leaving and heading to California tomorrow. You are going to love your new life with me. If you don't do as I say, I will punish you by having on of my, assistants, deal with you, so you better get used to this," Brooke growled, shoving the duct tape on my mouth.

"Oh, and I still have some unfinished business with Ally, so I have to deal with her," Brooke added with an evil smile.

My eyes widened and I began to pull at the ropes.

"LEAVE ALLY ALONE!" I tried to yell, but it just came out as muffled yelps.

She laughed evily and then snapped her fingers. A man came near me with a baseball bat. I braced myself and then I fell into darkness.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Its been one day. If I don't do something, Austin will leave Miami and I won't be able to find him. I was let out of the hospital yesterday night. Dez went to the police to try and figure out where Trish is. My stomach pain is going away thanks to the medication the doctor gave me. I just hope Austin is okay. i sighed as I put on my black combat boots. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, and they all end the same way. Trish and Dez die, and Brooke takes Austin away, and then I'm all alone. It's really freaking me out. But, it all ends today. I get up from my bed and go to my vanity. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on a black headband. I take a deep breath and pull out a gun from my drawer. You're probably thinking, why do I have I gun? I found it in my dad's room, since he had it for emergencies, and this was and emergency, so I had to take it. I carefully put it in my back pocket and took out my phone. I went on Google and searched abandoned houses. I figured that Brooke wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to her house. Then, a house popped out. It was a picture of a rundown house in the woods. Bingo. I walked out of my house and closed the door behind me.

"Are you seriously thinking about going without us?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

"TRISH!" I screamed.

I ran over to her and trapped her in a hug.

"Uh, what about me?" Dez pouted.

"Save it freckles, Ally beat you to it," Trish said.

"Where were you?" I asked letting go of her.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you can explain to me why you have a gun in your pocket," Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"I think you already now why," I mumbled.

"Well we're coming with you!" Dez stated.

"Give me one good reason why," I challenged.

"You could get hurt, and you are already injured! Plus we have a ride, and you cant take on 4 men and Brooke! Just to add-" I cut Trish off by putting up my hand.

"Okay, I get it, and your right. Now, who's giving us a ride exactly?" I asked

"Austin's cousins. They were in town, and they helped me find Trish, and they really want to help," Dez said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed running from my house.

"Ally, it's the other way!" Dez called after me.

I stopped and turned and started running towards the direction Dez was pointing in.

"I knew that!" I said.

Don't worry Austin, we're coming.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT!Will the gang save Austin? What happened with Trish? Who are Austin's cousins? And most importantly, WILL THERE BE AUSLLY?! Now, you can probably tell who's going to play Austin's cousins. If you don't, take a guess! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Remembe to keep voting on story ideas! See you in the next chapter! R&amp;R!㈴1**


	11. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:Hey guys! Sorry yet again for the late update, but I was crammed with homework! Anyway, I would like to give you and update on the votes!**

**The Lost King:2**

**Wizards Meet Music:5**

**The Other Side:3**

**Heros United:0**

**Remember to keep voting. Now, I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We ran until we reached a hotel. There were 6 people near a van and Dez started to wave at them. They saw him and came over.

"Ally, I would like you to meet Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland! These are Austin's cousins!" Dez exclaimed.

I just stood there, shocked. Ross looks a lot like Austin.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Austin would not stop talking about you," Rocky said.

"Yeah, and there is finally a girl I can talk to, well, two girls!" Rydel exclaimed.

"Uh, hate to interrup, but, don't we have to get moving? Austin needs us!" Ratliff pointed out.

"Wait, are you related to Austin, because you don't look like him," I replied.

"He's a family friend," Ryland explained.

I just nodded my head and we fot in the van. Riker was driving and Ratliff sat next to him in the front. I sat next to Ross and Rydel, while the others sat in the back.

"Here are the directions," I told Riker giving him my phone.

He started the engine and we were off. I could not get my eyes off of Ross. He looked so much like Austin, I couldn't help myself. He notice and then he had a worried look on his face.

"Ally, why are you crying?" he asked.

I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Its just that you look so much like Austin, and I miss him so much," I whispered.

"I'm surprised they arent twins," Ryland replied.

Rocky punched him in the shoulder.

"Not the time," he whispered.

"Dont worry, we'll get him back. And to be honest with you, I think you look a lot like my friend Laura," Ross said.

"Thanks," I replied, giving him a hug.

Then, we heard a bang and we all jumped.

"Where the hell are we?" Trish asked.

"Well, this is where the map ends," Riker answered.

"Wait, then where is the house?" Rydel asked.

Then, there was another bang and a bullet flyer through the window almost hitting Riker.

"AAAHHHHHH!" we all screamed.

"Wait! The house is behind us, and there are a bunch of me coming at us with guns!" Dez screamed.

I took out the gun from my pocket and loaded it.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Ross asked.

"Of course I do! Now everyone duck!" I commanded.

Okay, the truth is I've never used a gun in my life. But, I did play that one video game with a gun, so I guess that counts as experience. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. It hit one of the men and he fell, causing the other men to fall also.

"NOW!" Rocky yelled.

We all jumped out of the car and attacked. Riker took one of the men's guns and began to shoot. Ratliff and Rocky were back to back punching people in the face. Rydel and Ross were kicking at the men and helping each other. Ryland and Dez were throwing rocks at some of the men, hiding behind a tree. Trish found a gun and was shooting at the men.

"ALLY!GO AND GET AUSTIN!WE GOT IT COGERED OUT HERE!" Riker yelled over the noise.

"GOT IT!" I yelled back.

A man came running towards me but a kicked him in the gut and shoot him in his leg. I ran into the house and looked around.

"Austin? Austin where are you?" I called out.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I was upstairs in a rundown bedroom tied to a chair. Brooke left a while ago to handle something, but I knew something was up. Of course she gagged me, so I was alone in the house.

"Austin? Austin where are you?" a familiar voice called out.

My eyes widened and my head shot up. No, it can't be. Is that Ally? Maybe I'm dreaming. It can't be, but maybe it is her.

"MMMMMHH!" I yelled.

I was trying to say Ally, but you kno. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door swung open. Ally was standing there with a gun in her hand and her eyes filled with relief.

Ally's P.O.V

Its Austin. It's actually him. He had scratches on his arms and a scratch on his head, but his hair covered it up. Yer, he still looked like the old Austin. I ran over to him and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth.

"Ow! Did you have to do it so rough?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just, I was so worried. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Im fine. I'm just glad you found me," Austin replied.

Then, without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. I knew he was kissing back. Our lips moved in sinc and I never wanted to pull away. Then, we stopped to breathe. I went behind the chair and untied him. He got up and rubbed his wrists, and came over to hug me.

"I love you," he murmured in my ear.

I hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"I love you to, now let's get out of here," I said.

We ran out of the house and saw all of the men on the ground. Everyone ran over to us and tackled Austin into a hug.

"AUSTIN!" they all screamed.

"I missed you so much!" Rydel exclaimed, crying.

"I missed you guys to," Austin replied.

"Now let's get out of here before these guys wake up and before the asshole gets back," Trish said.

I grabbed onto Austin's hand and pulled him into the van. When we got in Austin seemed uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Ross asked.

"Yea, but I'm making a note never to buy a van, especially black ones," Austin said.

"Don't worry, we're going to the police and everything will be okay," Rocky said, patting his back.

Little did they know, that wasn't true. Riker started the van and they drove off. Meanwhile, a black van was close behind them.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Who's in the van? Will they make it to the police? When is Trish going to tell everyone what happened? All of these questions will be answered. And to everyone who guessed the lunches on being Austin's cousino, great job! Remember, you have until Friday to vote for you favorite story idea! I hope you liked the chapter! See you in the next one!R&amp;R!㈴1**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story! But, it's not over yet. I'm planning to either have 3 or 4 more chapters, so stay tuned. Also, remember to write which story odead you want! Tomorrow I will reveal the winning story! Now, I dont own R5, Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" Ryland whined.

"Does it look like it?" Riker snapped back.

"I don't get it. We're still in MiamI, and it take long to get to the house," Rydel replied.

"Maybe Riker put in the wrong address," Austin suggested.

"Look, when I put the address in the gps, it was right!" Riker argued.

"Guys! Now is not the time to fight!" Ross said.

"Wait, you don't think someone came in the van when we were gone, do you?" I asked.

Everyone froze And it was deadly quiet.

"You don't think Brooke did it, do you?" Dez asked in a squeaky voice.

"Uh, guys? We have some bigger problems," Rocky panicled, pointing toward his window.

We all looke through his window and our eyes widened. A black van was speeding strait towards us with Brooke behind the wheel.

"That bitch will not stop!" Trish growled.

"Riker, you might want to drive faster!" Ratliff said.

"Everyone hold on to something!" he yelled.

Riker slammed on the gas pedal and we speeded off, with Brooke right on our tail.

"She's gaining on us!" Austin exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Dez asked panicking.

"We need to cut her off!" Rydel replied.

"Riker, turn into the woods!" she commanded.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rocky yelled.

All of a sudden, bullets came flying through the windows and everyone ducked.

"I take it back!" Rocky cried.

Riker made a sharp turn into the woods. I glanced over at Austin and he was holding onto his seat for dear life. Dez and Ryland were holding onto each other screaming at the top of their lungs, while Trish, Rocky and Ratliff were trying to get them to shut up. Ross was right next to Austin looking at the van.

"Guys! She's gaining on us!" Ross yelled.

"Maybe I can shoot at her!" I suggested.

Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" they all yelled.

More bullets came flying towards us and we all screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Do it!" Trish said, giving in.

"Be careful!" Austin yelled.

I opened the window and statted to shoot at Brooke. She ducked and I saw someone else take the wheel. I couldn't see who it was, but I saw Brooke open a window and start shooting at the tires of our van.

"RIKER!SHE'S SHOOTING AT THE TIRES!" I screamed.

"When will she leave us alone?!" Dez wailed.

"When she had me!" Austin responded.

"Wait, if she does catch us, she won't know who is who," Rocky pointed out.

"Huh?" Ross asked.

"He means Brooke wony know the difference between you and Austin," Rydel explained.

"Then we can't let her catch us! She'll probably just take both of you!" Ratliff cried.

Austin amd Ross looked at each other and back at Riker.

"DRIVE MAN! DRIVE!" they yelled in fear.

I started to shoot at Brooke but I kept missing. She started shooting towards me but luckily I moved out of the way.

"Guys! I'm running out of amo!" I yelled in panic.

"Wait! Riker turn onto that street! I recogniz this road!" Ryland exclaimed.

Riker without hesitation listened to Ryland and drove back onto the road with Brook close behind us. I shot one last bullet and it hit Brooke in the arm. Bingo. I slid back into the van and quickly closed the window. Austin imedeatly hugged me.

"Im never letting you do that again! EVER!" he stated.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Woah, did we miss something?" Trish asked.

Austin and I just blushed.

"Can we talk about it when we're not being chased by a syncopath?" Austin asked.

"Okay, but I'm making Auslly T-shirts!" Dez declared.

I saw Rocky roll his eyes and Ratliff smile.

"Im in!" he exclaimed.

Dez and Ratliff high-fived each other, and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, we have a problem," Riker said in a squeaky voice.

We all looked through the front window and gasped. There was a dead end right ahead of us.

* * *

**HUGE CLIFFHANGER!Will Brooke get her hands on Austin? Will the gang escape? Who else was in the van with Brooke? All of these answered will be revealed! Just so you know, it wasn't Trent behind the wheel. It was someone else. Try and guess who it is!Also, Trish will tell everyone what happened to her in the next chapter also. Now, tommorrow is the start of my weeken, so stay tuned for updates! Hope you liked the chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's finallt the weekend! So that means more time to write! Anyway, I would like to announce the winning story which is...WIZARDS MEET MUSIC! Now, don't worry I will write the other stories also. Now, I dont own R5 or Austin and Ally and any of the characters and places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Riker slammed on the breaks as we stopped in front of the dead end. We were so close to getting home yet Brooke of course had to stop us.

"This is all my fault! I can't belive I got us into this!" Ryland cried.

"Its not your fault Ry. You didn't know," Rocky replied.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Trish asked.

"We can't do anything. If we try to run, Brooke can just shoot us," Rydel sighed.

"But, she doesn't know the difference between me and Ross," I said.

"The I'll pretend to be you," Ross replied.

Everyone whipped their heads around.

"There is no way I'm letting you do that!" I declared.

"Yeah! Ross I know you're trying to be helpful, but we can't let you do that!" Ratliff added.

Ross sighed and hung his head. I went over to him and did the same.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to let Brooke hurt you," I replied.

Ross picked his head up to look at me and gave me a small smile. Then, bullets came flying through the windows and everyone screamed.

"GET OUT OF THE VAN OR WE SHOOT!" one of the men yelled.

I looked at Riker and he nodded his head. We slowly got out of the car and we saw 5 men behind Brooke and she was holding her arm. She looked between me and Ross and had a creepy smile on her face.

"Now, which one of you is Austin?" she asked.

Ross and I glanced at each other and looked back at Brooke. We just stayed quiet. Brook looked really ticked off.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

We still said nothing.

"I have an idea," a familiar voice asked.

I turned my head around and my eyes widened.

"Cassidy?" I asked.

She pointed at me and one of the men came over and yanked my arm. I kicked him in the leg and he held it in pain. Another man came from behind me and forced my hands behind my back. I started kicking at him but he didn't budge.

"LET HIM GO!" Rocky yelled.

"Not a chance. Oh, and take his look alike," Brookie replied.

Two men went over to Ross and grabbed him. He started to fight back and kick them repeatedly.

"LET US GO!" he yelled.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Austin yelled.

Then, Brooke looked at Ally and narrowed her eyes. Ally stepped behind Riker for protection. Brooke snapped her fingers and 2 men went over to the others with a gun in each hand and aimed it at them.

"Just leave us alone!" Rydel snapped.

"You can do whatever you want to us, just let them go!" Ratliff said.

"As much as I would love to hurt you guys, I love my Austy to! And now I have two!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You know what! I've had it with you!" Ally said, stepping out from behind Riker.

Ross and I were still struggling against the men holding us. I saw Brooke glance at Cassidy and she had a loaded gun in her hand behind her back and was inching towards Ally.

"ALLY LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Then man holding me down slapped me across the face.

"Shut up and get in the van," he growled.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ross yelled.

"Shut it blondie," the men commanded.

I saw Ally turn around and moved before Cassidy could shoot her. Trish jumped on top of Cassidy and Dez took her gun. Riker and Rocky pinned two of the men to the ground. Rydel and Ally were running towards us while Ryland was shooting at the other two men.

"Leave my family alone you bastards!" Rydel screamed.

She punched on the man holding Ross and he let go of him trying to pull Rydel off of him. The man holding me grabbed Ross and pushed us into the van and locked the door. We started to pound on the door.

"LET US OUT!" we screamed.

Then, we heard a familiar scream and a sound of a gun.

"ALLY!" we yelled, pounding on the door.

I don't know what's going on out there, but it can't be good.

Ally's P.O.V

I watched as one of Brooke's goons pushed Austin and Ross into the van. I ran over to him and punched him in the stomack, but he didn't budge. He twisted my arm behind my back and I screamed in pain. He pushed me to the ground and took out a gun. I luckily moved out of the way before he could shoot me. Rydel took the guy she was on and rammed him into the man attacking me. They both fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"Thanks," I said out of breath.

"No problem, now let's get Austin and Ross back," she replied.

Dez, Riker, Trish, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland came running over to us.

"Guys, Brooke has gone into turbo bitch mode," Rocky said in panic.

"We have to get Austin and Ross out of there!" Dez screamed in fear.

Riker went over to the door and unlocked it. Austin and Ross came tumbling out of it and fell on top of Riker.

"Ow," they all moaned.

"GET IN THE VAN!ALL OF YOU!" Brooke screamed, pointing a gun at us.

"Or what?" Ratliff asked.

"Or this!" Brooke answered.

She turned to Cassidy and shot her in the head. We all gasped. Sure, she was helping Brooke and was acting like a bitch and tried to kill me, well I guess she did deserve to die. But not physically!

"Now get in the van or your going to need a new manager," Brooke said, aiming the gun at Trish.

We all looked at each other and back at Trish. We all sighed in defeat and went in the van. But, Dez and Trish stayed outside.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Ryland asked nervously.

Trish put her head down and grabbed onto Dez's hand to stop him from going into the van. Brooke looked at her.

"Well, tell them!" Brooke exclaimed impatiently.

Trish sighed and looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"You guys remember when I dissapered, right?" she asked.

We all nodded our heads.

"Well, I was going to the police station, but Trent caught me and brang me to Brooke. Austin was knocked out so he didn't know. She said that she would let me live if I betrayed you, and if I told you about me going to her she would kill me. She said I could bring one person, and I choose Dez," she explained quietly. I was already crying and Rydel looked like she wanted to strangle her.

"SO YOU HID THIS FROM US?!" Rydel screamed.

"I DONT WANT TO COME WITH YOU! I DONT CARE IF IM GOING TO GET HURT I WANT TO STAY WITH MY FRIEND!" Dez yelled.

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU JUST STAB US IN THE BACK JUST LOKE THAT? I WOULD OF DIED FOR YOU TRISH! JUST TO FIND YOU, AND YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT US!" I screamed.

She glared at us.

"SO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" she shot back.

"WE NEVER EVEN SAID THAT!" Austin argued.

Trish just glared at us and pulled Dez out of the van. He tried to get back him bit Trish dragged him with her. I can't belive that, that bitch! I thought she was our friend! I guess I was wrong.

"I hope you guys rot in hell," she muttered.

Then, Brooke slammed the van doors shut and we were off to wherever she was taking us.

* * *

**OMG! I had this whole thing figure out. Don't worry, Trish has a plan up her sleeve. Now, do want any Trez in this story? Tell me in the comments! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Bye!㈳6**


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:Hey guys! I am loving the reviews! Also, I will be publishinh Wizards Meet Music after this story is done. Now, I don't own R5 or Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We've been in this van for at least an hour. I just can't believe Trish. She just stabbed us in the back! And then she just drags Dez along with her! He didn't even want to go with her. I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Ryland asked.

"Nothing, it just happened," Rocky replied.

"I just can't belive Trish abandoned us," Austin said.

Then, the van made a sharp turn and Riker slammed into Austin who went flying and landed on top of Ross.

"Ow," they all moaned.

Then, the van stopped moving. We heard the men get out of the van and the door and the back door swung open, revealing two men pointing their guns at us. Austin came over to me and stood in front of me.

"You two come with us," the men commanded pointing towards Austin and Ross. They looked at each other nervously and slowly got out of the car. The men held them down and tied their hands behind their backs.

"Hey! Let them go!" Rydel demanded.

"Woah there sweety, don't get so bratty," one of the men chuckled.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Ratliff yelled.

"Ow! Quit it!" Austin yelled.

I saw the man holding him tightening the ropes on his wrists.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed.

The man just glared at me and slammed the door shut.

"ROSS!AUSTIN!" we yelled banging on the door.

I fell to the floor and buried my head into my hands. We need to get out of here.

Austin's P.O.V

The men dragged Ross and I into a shed. They threw us onto the ground and tied us to a pole back to back. They left us inside by ourselves and stood outside.

"What is Brooke going to do to us?" Ross asked.

"I don't even want to think about it," I replied, shuddering.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," a familiar voice snikered.

Ross and I turned our heads around and our eyes widened at what we saw. Brooke was standing in the doorway wearing a wedding dress with a bonquet of flowers in her hands.

Trish's P.O.V

Dez and I were walking through the woods walking towards the road. Well, I was walking and Dez was trying to pull away from me.

"Let me go you cold-hearted monster!" he demanded.

"Look, we have to go to the cops and tell them what we know!" I explained.

"Why would you even want to help them. You said you hoped they would rot in hell!" Dez argued.

I let go of Dez and turned around to face him.

"The only reason I said that is so Brooke wouldn't kill me! I didn't mean that!" I screamed.

"That's no excuse! You stabbed your closet friends in the back! You didn't even try to help them when they needed you!" Dez yelled.

"SO WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I shot back.

"I MEAN ALLY WAS RIGHT!YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT US!WE ARE ALL WILLING TO RISK OUR LIVES FOR YOU, BUT YOUR TO SELFISH TO DO THE SAME FOR US!" Dez yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR RIGHT!I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU!YOU GUYS CAN JUST GO ROT IN HELL!YOUR JUST A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" I screamed.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. I don't know what came over me. I was just really mad. Dez looked like he was ready to kill me.

"Dez, I-" I tried to explain but Dez cut me off.

"Save it. I'm going to go save my friends. Why don't you do us all a favor and go home. You are just being a huge bitch right now and I can't deal with that. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong," Dez said.

I was already crying and tears poured down my face. He walked away but stopped for a minute.

"And don't think I won't tell the others about this. Especially Ally. You betrayed us Trish. I hope your happy," Dez mumbled before walking off.

I fell to my knees and let the tears roll down my face. What have I done. I've lost everyone who trusted me and now they hate me. I need to save them. I need to get the police. I got up and started to run towards the nearest police station.

Dez's P.O.V

I just can't belive Trish! I thought she was our friend. We've been through everything together. I was even starting to develop other feelings toward her. But now, I thinking we should keep our distance. What's important now is finding my friends.

Ally's P.O.V

Riker and Rocky were fast asleep laying on each other. Ratliff and Ryland were playimg chopsticks to pass the time. Rydel was sitting next to me, thinking about something else. I was just staring off into space. I hope Austin and Ross are okay.

"Does anyone have a hairpin?" Rydel suddenly asked.

Riker and Rocky woke up and jumped off of each other. Ratliff and Ryland stopped their game.

"Why? What do you need one for?" I asked.

"Maybe I can pick the lock and get us out of here," she explained.

I started to dig around in my pockets but they were empty except for a gun without any amo.

"I have one!" Ratliff exclaimed.

We all stared at him weirdly.

"Why do you have a hairpin?" Riker asked.

"You never know," he replied.

Ratliff is just like Dez, except he is more mature. Rydel took the hairpin from him and started picking around the lock. Then, we all heard a click.

"Yes! Great job Rydel!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Uh, that wasn't me," she said nervously.

We all backed away and then the door flew open, revealing a very tired Dez. We all sighed with relief. We all quietly jumped out and huged him.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but are you okay? You look horrible," Ryland said.

Rocky punched him in the shoulder.

"Not cool," he muttered.

"No, it's okay. I've just been looking all over for you guys, and I had a fight with Trish," Dez explained.

"What did Trish say?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now, where are Austin and Ross?" he asked.

"I think he's in that shed," Riker said.

"Well, then let's go!" Ratliff exclaimed impatiently.

We started to run towards the shed. I hope Ross and Austin are okay.

Austin's P.O.V

"I am not going to marry you!" I yelled.

"Yes you are!" Brooke argued.

Okay, it's official. Brooke has gone completely mad. She's trying to make me marry her! And, she's making Ross her second husband. We need to get out of here.

"Your insane!" Ross yelled.

"Look, it you two don't marry me, I will kill all of your friends!" she chuckled evily.

"You wouldn't," Ross growled.

"Oh, I really would," Brooke shot back.

Ross and I glanced at each other and sighed.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat.

Brooke's eyes lighted up and she clapped her hands. Then, we heard a bunch of thumps coming from outside. Then, the doors flew open, revealing our friends with guns in their hands.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," Ally growled.

Brooke snapped her fingers and 8 men came behind her with guns in each of their hands.

"Bring it," Brooke challenged.

"The hard way it is," Rocky said.

Then, they all charged at each other and the fight began.

* * *

**And there you have it! Will the gang win? What will happen to Brooke And her goons? Will the gang ever forgive Trish? All of these quetions will be answered. Now, I've decided there will be two more chapters in this story. Maybe I'll even update again today! I hope you liked this chapter!R&amp;R!㈳6**


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to update again since I already had the chapter writtn down. After this chapter, there will be one more after this one. Now, I don't own R5, Austin and Ally or any of the characters and places.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We all charged at Brooke and her men. Riker and Rydel took on two of the men and started shooting at them. Dez and Ryland were freaking out once again and shooting men from behind a wall. Ratliff and Rocky were using their guns and helping each other.I was running towards Brooke. I saw her bandaged arm and I knew I could use that against her. Plus, she was wearing a freaking marsmallow of a dress. I jumped on top of her and the fight was on. Ross and Austin were trying to get out of the ropes to help, but I saw how tight the rope was so I slid a knife towards them. Brooke slapped me across the face but I kicked her on her injured arm and she cried out in pain. She tried to punch me in the face but I moved out of the way and punched her dead in the nose. Ross and Austin were finally free and held Brooke down.

"NO!I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" she screamed.

"You need mental help," Ross muttered.

I looked over at the others and they were standing over the men's unconscious bodies.

"Looks like those karate lessons I took paid off," Rocky said.

"Are you guys okay?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, except for the fact that she tried to make us marry her, we're fine," Ross replied, shuddering.

I ran over to Austin and trapped him in a hug. I kissed him on the check and kept hugging him.

"I thought you were hurt," I said.

"Im fine, I promise," Austin ensured me.

I let go of him and I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped him arms around my waist and I did the same around his neck.

"Auslly!" Dez cheered.

Austin and I pulled apart and I was blushing hard.

"Hey,Dez? What happened in that fight you and Trish had?" Ryland asked.

We all faced him and he looked mad.

"She was being a complete bitch. She said she only said that mean stuff to us so Brooke wouldn't kill her, and she said she didn't mean it! That was complete bullshit! She seemed like she really meant it. Then, she told me she hoped we all rot in hell and called us a bunch of assholes," Dez explained angrily.

My fists were clenched and tears were falling down my face. I don't know who to believe anymore. Trish was my best friend. The person who I could go to about anything. Then, she turns against us just so she could live? I just can't believe it.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Brooke asked.

We all turned around to look at her. She was leaning against a pole for support and her dress was ruined. Her nose was bleeding and I'm pretty sure I broke it. I went over to her and kicked her in the leg and she fell on the floor, face first.

"Shut the hell up," I growled.

"Trish never liked you. I'm not surprised at what she said at all. Austin had a wonderful time with me when I took him, and Dez probably wanted to go with Trish. Maybe he even paid Austin's cousins to help you. They probably don't care about you," Brooke snikered.

I knew what she was trying to do, and I was starting to belive her.

"Ally! Don't listen to her!" Riker yelled.

"Ally, I was miserable without you! Don't listen to Brooke! She's trying to get to you!" Austin yelled.

They were right. They really did care about me. I kicked Brooke in the stomach and punched her in the face repeatedly. Ratliff and Ross had to pull me away from her. I didnt realize I was really hurting her and there was blood on my hands.

"Ally, I think you proved your point," Ratliff said.

Then, we heard sirens and the doors burst open. Trish ran in with a bunch of police officers behind her. The police took care of Brooke and her goons, while we just stared at Trish. She was doing the same to us. Her eyes darting back and forth.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what?" she muttered.

"Why would you just betray us like that. And all the things you said to us? I thought you were our friend," I said.

"Look, if I did mean those things, I woudn't of gotten the police here to help," Trish replied.

"Trish, those things you said really hurt us," Dez mumbled.

"I know, and I'm sorry. When we were fighting earlier, I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was just really mad you guys wouldn't even let me explain. The only reason I was being a bitch was so Brooke would believe I hated you," Trish explained.

I sighed and looked at the others. They shrugged their shoulders and Austin spoke up.

"Look Trish, I guess we can forgive you, but that doesnt mean we're going to be friends again just like that. We need time to actually accept your apology," Austin said.

"Thanks, I'll try not to mess up," Trish replied.

Trish was about to walk away, but Dez grabbed her hand. She looked confused and then Dez bent down and kissed her. Rydel and I sighed in awe while the boys were in shock. Dez and Trish pulled away and they both were blushing.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Rocky asked in shock.

"Uh huh," Ross responded, still in shock himself.

"What was that for?" Trish asked.

"It was an apology for before, and to show you how I feel about you," Dez answered.

Trish held his hand and pulled him outside. Then, Rydel quickly pecked Ratliff on the cheek. Ratliff put his hand on his cheek and was blushing hard.

"Sorry, I got caught in the moment," Rydel apologized.

"No, you don't need to apologize, I liked that," Ratliff replied.

"Hey, that's my little sister you know, so don't get any ideas," Rker threatend.

Ratliff ran and hid behind Rydel. Austin came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"So, what happens now?" he asked.

"We try to move on from this, and go on with our lives," I responded.

"Well, then let's get home," he replied.

I smiled at him. I finally had him back where I wanted, right here standing by my side.

* * *

**Ta Da! Did you guys likk this chapter? Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end:( The next chapter will be the last one, but don't worry! There will be more stories to come! And maybe a possible sequel, if you guys want one. Don't forget to R&amp;R! see you in the next chapter!㈳6**


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this story:( But, if you want to find out if there will be a sequel, you're going to have to read the chapter. Now, I dont own R5, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters places. Now, let's get to the story!**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Ally's P.O.V

"Austin! Riker! Ross!" I yelled.

Those 3 are in so much trouble! When Rydel and I were talking, those 3 were listening to our conversation. We were talking about Brooke and what happened. We heard them whispering from outside the door, so now we're looking for them. All of a sudden, we heard a crash come from the supply closet. We rolled our eyes and opened the door. Riker and Austin were helping Ross stand up, but when they saw us Ross jumped up and they all hugged each other.

"DONT KILL US!" they screamed.

"Why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Rydel demanded.

"Well, Austin wanted to know if Ally was still worrying about Brooke," Riker blurted out.

"Thanks a lot," Austin mumbled.

I went over to Austin and pulled him out of the closet and dragged him into the hall.

"Why are you worrying about me talking about Brooke?" I asked.

"Well, it's because I don't want you to worry about me so much. I said that I'm fine, and I really am," Austin replied.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, but I could see right through him.

"You're lying, and don't try to cover it up," I said.

Austin sighed and leaned against the wall. Riker, Rydel, Dez, Trish, Ratliff, Ross and Ryland came over and stood around Austin.

"Look, we're here for you Austin. You dont have to build walls around your feelings. Just let it all out," Rydel said gently.

"Yeah, just let us help you," Ratliff added.

Austin looked up at us and smiled.

"You guys are the best," Austin said.

I went up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"We'all always be there for you, no matter what," Trish said.

"Group hug!" Ryland exclaimed, holding his arms out.

We all laughed and hugged each other. I'm so happy we have each other. This is my family, and nothing can break us apart.

Brooke's P.O.V

I gripped the metal bars of my cell, and stared at the picture on my wall. It was a picture of Austin and all of his friends. I went over to the picture and started to claw at all of their faces, only leaving Austin's face perfectly fine. They think they can get rid of me that easily? They thought wrong. Austin is going to be mine one way or another, even if it means killing anyone who gets in my way.

* * *

**That means sequel! Now, I'm not going to write it instantl, but just keep your eyes out for the second one. I want to thank you guys so much for following this story. It means a lot to me! Keep your eyes out for the sequel, and Wizards Meet Music! R&amp;R!㈳6**


	17. SEQUEL!

**Sequel is up! Go and check it out! ㈴1**

**~Awesomeauthor14**


End file.
